Current procedures for casting metal articles involve the creation of master patterns which are used to form impressions in a sand mold prior to pouring in the molten metal. Cores (often formed of sand) are inserted into the sand to form the internal holes into the cast product. These procedures require that a binder intermixed with the sand in the mold to allow the sand to retain its shape during casting operations. The currently available binders are formed from chemicals which are toxic and extreme care must be experienced in disposal operations. Also, new cores must be formed for each use of the mold, a time consuming and expensive procedure.